


Rough

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Ren and Leo spar; Leo wins and picks his prize. His prize of choosing is Ren, who doesn't agree with his choice.In very uncomplicated terms: He fucks her over a desk._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Just getting a warning out there: the tags are there for a reason. Everything they do was agreed upon in scenes that I didn't write to make it seem more like it isn't roleplay.

"Loser has to yield, you're allowed to try whatever method you want but I find a knife pressed to the throat is very persuasive," Leo says, tying his hair back into a ponytail.

"What's the prize?" Ren asks, methodically putting hers up as well. The knee-length dress she's in is far too short for her tastes, but it's easier to reach the knife strapped to her thigh in this dress rather than a normal ankle-length dress. 

Across from her in the ring of dirt, Leo untucks and unbuttons his shirt but doesn't take it off. "Winner gets... Winner gets the prize of their choosing. Whatever they want," he tells her after a moment of thinking, backing to the opposite edge from her. He hastily rolls the cuffs of his shirt up to his elbows. "Ready?"

"Sounds fair. No magic use?"

"None," Leo agrees. "Now. Ready?"

She doesn't say anything, just takes a running start at him. His grin is positively feral when he meets her in the middle. He's 6 feet and 250 pounds of raw brute strength, so even without magic enhancing his abilities, he still causes her to stagger back when their bodies collide.

Ren dodges back when he grabs at her, knowing that if he gets her down she'll have no choice but to yield. He'll use ever dirty trick he's got to try to win, and she's not going to throw this fight. He'll just beat her ass a second time if he thinks she lost on purpose, force her to fight for real.

Leo darts out to try and grab her tied-up hair, misses, and bluntly catches her across the cheekbone with the meat of his palm. She hisses in pain, but ignores it. She can deal with the bruise later.

She grabs at his open shirt, and he falls for the bait by latching onto her arm. Hooking her foot behind his ankle, she yanks out of his hands while simultaneously tripping him. It's satisfying to watch him land on his ass in the dirt, looking startled, but she has to back away immediately because when he gets up he's pissed.

Thankfully they have no spectators. It's just the two of them duking it out with no witnesses to watch them get bloodied and bruised.

Both of their noses are bleeding by the end, and one of her eyes is beginning to blacken. Claw marks mare his face, and his lip is split from catching an elbow. It's not a pretty sight, and his servants are going to be confused when the two of them come in covered in dirt and injuries.

Ren makes a fatal flaw, gets knocked to her knees. Before she can get up he grabs her under her breasts with one arm, lifts her like she weighs nothing and flattens her back to his chest. Both of her arms are pinned in this position, leaving her unable to effectively move. She thrashes in his grip, harder so when she hears the soft _shhhk_ of him unsheathing his knife. Stomping on his feet does nothing, nor does clawing at what sure can reach of his exposed stomach.

Her whole body stills when the barest hint of cold blade is pressed to her throat.

"I yield," she bites out, feeling his chest rumble with smug amusement.

Leo lets her go, puts his knife back where it goes and smirks. It's fucking infuriating, so she doesn't look at him. She brushes the dirt from her bare legs, scrubs at the dried blood under her nose with the heel of her hand. Without waiting to hear what prize he wants to claim, she stalks off to his home.

 

 

Ren feels better once she's clean. She looks a little better too, but the black eye does take away from her beauty some. Bringing clean clothes wasn't at the front of her thoughts, so she has no choice but to shake out the short dress. It's no secret that Ren isn't a nice and proper lady, but a little bit of modesty is expected and his servants are sure to talk about how much of her legs she's exposing.

Whatever. The dress will last long enough until she can get back to her quarters and get changed into something better.

She doesn't make it that far. She's grabbed and unceremoniously pulled into a room, and Leo is kicking the door shut, pining her to a wall until she calms down and stops thrashing. There's enough sunlight coming in though the dusty window for her to make out his face, and once she realizes who he is, she weakly tries to get out of his grip.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asks, shoves at him when he leans his hips into hers to keep her more still.

"Claiming my prize," he says lowly, mouth pulling into the barest hint of a smile. He shifts, and his erection becomes immediately noticeable. Tightening his grip on her wrists, he lightly grinds against her.

It takes half a second for his words to click. "No. Absolutely not. I've already told you I'm not interested. I'm here for business, not for..." She scowls, looking vaguely disgusted. "Not for _that_."

"Ah, but the agreement was "winner gets whatever they want". No specific terms," Leo replies, leaning in to kiss at her throat. He pulls back when she shrugs her shoulders up, blocking his access. "And what I want is to be buried in you to the hilt, fucking you until your own fluids are running down your thighs."

"Keep wanting," Ren spits, then draws in a sharp lung full of air.

"Scream," Leo says very plainly, and it startles her enough that she doesn't. "Go ahead, Renee, scream. Do you really think anyone will stop me? The money they get from me keeps a roof over their heads and food on their tables. Do you think they'll risk their jobs for some bitchy, loudmouth warlord who can't control her temper, hmm?"

Her lip curls back, exposing her teeth. "You're a sick fuck," she hisses, giving her wrists one last hard pull in his grip. The bones creak in protest, and he keeps a firm hold of her. It hurts, and if she would have pulled any harder, she would have dislocated them without a doubt. He's got to be using his enhanced strength now. 

Without warning, he pulls away and shoves her towards a dusty desk in the center of the room. He grabs her fumbling hands, holds then behind her back and lets her fall chest first onto the solid wood. Ren hisses in pain as her breasts bear the blunt of the landing, but makes no further sound.

"I'm going to let go, and you're going to put your hands flat on that desk. Or else."

"Or else what?" she growls out. She clenches her teeth and lets out an unsteady breath, far more angry than fearful.

He wangles both of her wrists into just one of his hands, ensuring she stays in place. Behind her, she hears the snap of some kind of button or clasp opening. It takes a moment for her to register that it's the sound of his knife sheath being opened. He sets the wickedly sharp blade down next to her on the wood, letting her get a good look at the steel before taking it back and resheathing it but not securing it.

"Or else," he murmurs low in her ear, pressing himself against her ass. 

With that, he lets go of her wrists and takes her waist instead. "Now put your hands flat on the desk. Palms down." His tone is icy, and all hints of patronization are temporarily gone.

Begrudgingly, she slaps them down with a solid thud. He hums in appreciation, feeling her tensed and trembling under his hands. So much contained anger, gods, she's going to be such a good fuck.

"I've always heard rumors that you don't wear underwear," Leo starts, giving her plush sides a squeeze before slowly running his hands down her body. "So you have to understand my disappointment from earlier when we were sparring and every time I got a glimpse under your dress, all I saw was panties. I was certainly hoping to see more, but-"

Leo stops, his hand smoothing over a bump in her pocket. She curls her hands, nails dragging over the wood as she huffs out angry breaths. He reaches into her pocket and feels around, but only finds fabric. Pulling it out, a slightly wrinkled pair of black panties hangs from between his fingers.

"Oh, you're kidding," he says softly with an air of amusement. "Spread your thigh, _now_."

Ren lets a hiss of breath out of her nose, but opens her legs a small amount. His other hand dives under her dress, runs a finger between her lower lips when he meets skin. With a few strokes, his fingertip is coated in her wetness. She's absolutely soaked.

He drops the panties on the ground, grabs her shoulders and forces her upright and around. With her facing him, he shoves her to her knees. She grits her teeth as her knees collide with hard stone, but refuses to show her pain.

With a few fluid, practiced motions he has his belt open, and unbuttons his pants just enough to get his cock out. It hangs heavy between his legs, and he takes half a step forward.

"'Or else' extends to you biting me as well," he threatens, taking a fistful of her brown curls. "Open."

She refuses, turns her head when he pushes his hips forward. His cock grazes along her cheek, and he pulls hard on her hair, jerks her head back to make her look up at him. "Open."

They stare at each other for a long moment, before her lips part in just the slightest. Malice burns in her eyes, but he doesn't care, just pushes the head of his cock past her lips and forces her mouth open wider. She doesn't do anything, which is fine. He's content to fuck her mouth as is, to thrust between her lips and make her gag when he pushes too far. Oh, he wants to push too far and fuck her throat raw, but on the other hand he doesn't particularly want to get puked on.

He keeps his pace just slow enough that he notices when her tongue her deliberately starts moving. Giving one last thrust, he stops. She doesn't, just works her mouth and tongue at a painfully slow pace. Leo hums appreciatively in the back of his throat.

Ren's careful when she continues. One hand curls into where his pants are open, far away from his knife, the other coming to rest on his hip. He doesn't know what game she's trying to play, but he's not going to complain about getting head. Especially not when she's becoming more enthusiastic, taking more of him into her mouth, running her tongue across the most sensitive spots on the head of his cock.

Her mouth is wet and hot, and the barest scrape of her teeth on the underside of his cock is maddening. Leo swallows thickly, watches her with low-lidded eyes. Fuck, he could spend entire afternoons like this. Renee kneeling between his legs, lavishing his cock with attention and sucking him off until he spills in her mouth, down her chin, across her breasts.

Pulling most of the way off, just the tip rests against her bottom lip as she looks up at him. His cock twitches, bumps her upper lip before falling back back against the lower one. Leo doesn't know what kind of trick she's trying to play, but -

He doubles over, grips the edge of the desk and tries not to pull her hair too hard as she brings her mouth back. She sucks and licks at only the head, snakes her hand into his trousers and squeezes his balls. He shudders, feels the orgasm building far too fast as she focuses all her attention to overstimulating him. Fuck, fuck, she's running her tongue over all the right things, touching him just right. 

Ren lets out a soft cry of pain when he yanks her off by the hair. His cock twitches again, a heavy bead of precum welling at the tip.

"Nice try, but you're not finishing me that quick. Get back up," he demands, guiding her up with the hand in her locks. She shows her teeth, every bit of evidence of pleasantness gone from her face. "Back how you were. Hands flat on the desk, and spread your legs this time."

Leo's surprised that she listens, but he has to kick her legs apart when she keeps them shut. He lets go of her hair, pushes her dress up over her ass and runs an appreciative hand over the swell of it.

Taking his cock in one hand, he uses the other to part her. He rubs himself between her thighs, and fuck, she's soaked. He shudders, and with one fluid motion, he pushes into her as far as he can. Ren lets out a sharp sound of pain, but he doesn't relent, just sets to mercilessly pounding into her.

She feels like heaven, wet and tight around him, hands fisted on the desk as she lets out choked whimpers. It sounds like a mixture of pain and pleasure, but he isn't sure which. Doesn't care, either. He braces his hand on the desk, groans low in his chest.

He puts his other hand on the back of her neck, pushes her down until she's leaning all the way over. It lets him drive deeper into her, and as an afterthought, he pulls one of her legs up and rests her knee on the edge of the desk.

Ren's noises change very suddenly, and she scrambles to hold onto something as she cries out in pleasure. 

"There we go," he murmurs, slowing his pace enough to listen to her drawn-out whines and moans. "Fuck, you feel perfect. Should have just let me do this in the first place, I would have even eaten you out."

She gives him a rude gesture with a shaky hand, but ends up grabbing his wrist to keep herself steady. He rests his head against her back, rocks up into her and listens to her moan. He's even tempted to get a hand back between her legs and finish her, but with the way he can feel her quivering around his cock, it's probably not necessary.

"Come on," Leo says softly, daring to plant a kiss on her spine. "Let me feel you. Sooner you cum, sooner I cum."

He hears her say something like "fuck you" through her sounds of pleasure. Hm. Well, if that's how she wants to be.

Shaking her off of his wrist, he grips both sides of her hips and gives it to her harder. His hips smack off of her ass with a satisfying sound, and her cries grow in pitch. Her thighs are shaking, and he's certain that the only thing holding her up right now is him.

Ren goes silent after a moment, and she clamps down around him before moaning out. It's fucking divine, feeling her pulsing around her cock with her orgasm, so good that he doesn't want to hold back anymore.

"You're going to look so good with my cum running out of you," he growls, letting her leg down. She goes rigid.

"Not inside me," she says, with as much authority as she can manage while forcing moans down.

"Oh yes, inside of you."

She starts to fight against him, but he just pins her arms to the desk and works into her. It doesn't take long for him to feel it start building, especially not with her still gripped around him like a vice. Hot, wet, still occasionally pulsing with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Fuck, fuck.

The movements of his hips grow erratic, his breathing coming in short huffs. She goes completely still when a low moan rumbles from his chest, rolling his hips and milking out his orgasm. It's the most gentle he's been with her the entire time.

Leo pulls out, and it immediately drains out of her and straight onto the floor. _Fuck_ that's hot.

Swiping her panties from the floor, he wipes their combined fluids off of himself before tossing them at her. Ren still leans over the desk, breathing with a forced amount of evenness and standing painfully still. He tucks himself back into his pants, buttons up but doesn't buckle his belt back.

He sits down in a plush leather chair on the opposite side of the desk and looks up in time to see her drying his cum from her hole. They meet eyes, and he silently holds his arms open. She tosses the underwear to the floor.

The chair squeaks in protest as she climbs up into his lap, tucks her head up against shoulder. She curls her legs up, braces them on the arm of the chair. Leo holds her close, brushes kisses across her face and strokes her leg as gentle as he can without tickling her.

"You did wonderful," he says lowly, planting a soft kiss to the black eye he gave her earlier. "You were perfect. Looked so beautiful, I almost came just with your mouth around me because it looked so obscene."

"I thought you weren't going to go through with it," she admits with amusement, her voice rough. She smiles, and he kisses her.

"Truth be told, I almost went soft twice. You know I only take my women willing, and you're a very good actress." He gives her a smile of his own. "The blowjob was so that I didn't. Purely improvised. You were wet enough that I was just going to dive right in."

"Did you enjoy, though?" she questions, closing her eyes as he runs his fingers through her hair. He doesn't answer her right away, instead, he takes the time to lavish her in some well deserved positive attention.

"I did, I did. But I think this one is a one time thing, I'm really not comfortable with..."

"With a rape fantasy?"

"Yes. Would you like to go back to the bedroom? I feel you're owed a massage for the shit I've put you through today. I'll even carry you."

Ren wraps her arms around his neck, kisses him slow and soft. It's so nice to feel his fingers gently caressing her face, tilting her face so he can kiss her deeper. "Yeah, lets go to the room. But don't forget to grab those panties, I'll fucking die if a servant touches them by accident."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
